Things Change
by Anime Viper
Summary: A day in the life of Heero Yuy, six years after the end of the war. Note: This could be a prologue to Bits N Pieces and another story I'm working on.


Things have a way of never staying the same, no matter how much you want them to. In spring, cherry blossom trees explode with life and color, and yet, in winter, there are no blossoms. Only seemingly dead, lifeless trees. Of course, not all things change this way, because once spring comes around again, there are new blossoms, perhaps even new trees. Everything changes, that is inevitable. But, some things also have a way of changing for the best, when given proper conditions.  
  
Some blossoms take a longer time to bloom than others, and some never bloom at all. For some, this transition takes many more years, perhaps even decades, and some never learn to trust. or love. Heero Yuy, once a cold and emotionless man, is now a loving husband and father, after only six years of peace.  
  
The year. was After Colony 201. It was a time of peace among the Colonies and the Earth Sphere Alliance. In these peaceful times, there is no need for the Gundams or their Pilots, so all, man and machine, got a well- deserved rest. During these six years of peace, the Gundams were all stored in separate warehouses, but were also kept in good running condition, should they be needed. The Gundam Pilots had all returned to their homes, but they remained ever vigilant, ready to take action if it was needed.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Heero reached over to the nightstand and turned off the alarm. He sat up, blinked the sleep from his eyes, and looked down at the woman snoozing peacefully by his side. His normally cold facial expression softened as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. He looked out the window, watching the sun as it climbed toward the sky. Heero stretched his drowsy muscles and climbed out of bed. He glanced at the bathroom attached to his and his wife's room, wondering if he should take a shower.  
  
I'll take one later, he thought, and, satisfied with his decision, he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Now, we must pause and think about this for a moment. Heero lives in a mansion with servants and a dining hall. So, why is there a separate kitchen? Only he knows, and even then, he quite possibly has no clue. Perhaps it is more natural for him to have a quiet place to sit and contemplate his life while drinking coffee. We may never know.  
  
He made coffee, poured himself a cup, and sat down at the table, thinking of how much his life had changed in these six years after the war.  
  
One year after the war ended, he and Relena had gotten married. That was the last time I saw any of the other pilots, he thought. Barely a month after they were married, Relena told him she was pregnant. Thus, the five- year-old girl, sound asleep in the room down the hall. Heero smiled as he thought of May. A sweet, curious little girl she was. She always had to be near him. Heero stayed home during the day while Relena went to discuss treaties and things like that at the Earth Sphere Alliance. Neither objected with this agreement, though even Wufei, the heartless assassin, would have found it absurd, considering Heero's past personality.  
  
Heero jumped and was torn from his reverie when he felt soft arms wrap loosely around his neck.  
  
"Maybe you should switch to decaf," Relena giggled as she rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm waiting for you and May so we can go to breakfast," Heero stated, as if it were the most obvious thing on the world. "Duh," he added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
Relena playfully slapped Heero on the shoulder. "You've really changed. If our old friend Duo heard you say 'duh,' he'd probably die of shock."  
  
"One less idiot in the world," He replied, smirking.  
  
Relena giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's more like the Heero I know,"  
  
Heero jumped up from his chair, the empty coffee-cup forgotten, and grabbed her  
  
from behind, restraining her easily. Relena giggled and shrieked with laughter as he tickled her. She knew she had no chance of escape, but that was just fine with her.  
  
"What're you guys doin'?"  
  
Heero and Relena turned to see their daughter standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching them, teddy bear in hand.  
  
Relena chuckled. "Nothing. I'm starving. Let's head down to the dining hall and get some breakfast."  
  
So, the entire Yuy family walked down to the dining hall, little May hanging on her father's arm. Relena smiled to herself. Heero really had changed, but, fortunately, for the better. 


End file.
